Check Yes Sakura!
by RoseyTheRunt
Summary: This is a oneshot songfic loosly baised on the song Check Yes Julliet by We the Kings, it starts of as SasuSaku but the Major couple is NaruSaku :  please R&R!


**A/N: Okay this is an old story I had up here ages ago I just tweaked it a bit, I apologies if its badly written I was MUCH younger when I write this ^^' also when you review this please don't be harsh about my spelling because I am dyslexic anyway enjoy!**

Sasuke was walking Sakura back home from the festival they both went to.

It was a cold night so Sakura was wrapped up warm.

"Its cold tonight" Sakura said trying to break the silence.

"Yeah" Sasuke retorted.

"Oh there's my house" Sakura said.

You could hardly call it a house it was so big.

It had a huge garden with a fence and a cherry blossom tree.

Sasuke walked her up to her fence, Sakura waited to get a kiss goodnight

But to Sakuras disappointment Sasuke just walked away a waved his hand.

Sakura stood in front of her house for a while watching Sasuke walk away

In the much smaller house across from Sakuras was a blonde haired boy looking out his window. He always liked his pink haired neighbor but, he knew she was too good for him.

The next night Sasuke was walking Sakura home from a movie.

"_Cha this is the night when Sasuke kisses me I know it!_" Inner Sakura shouted.

Sakura was lightly blushing as they reached her gate

But Sakura's excitement was again for nothing as Sasuke just said goodbye and walked away.

"Oh...bye" Sakura said as she hung her head.

"So" a voice said coming from behind Sakura.

Sakura jumped and turned around to see a short blonde haired boy walking up next to her.

"Do I know you?" Sakura said to the boy in an offensive tone.

"My names Naruto Uzumaki I live across the street" Naruto said smiling and pointing at his house. Sakura looked past Naruto to his house.

"You live in that?" Sakura said sounding disgusted.

"So I see that you and your boyfriend aren't going so good" Naruto said smirking as he moved in closer to her.

"Wha- were you spying on me?" Sakura shouted.

"..No" Naruto said as he retracted

"Anyway where going just fine" Sakura said to Naruto

"Really? That's the 4th time this week that he's just walked off without even

Saying goodbye" Naruto said swinging around a tree outside Sakuras house. Sakura stayed silent.

"Well no worries you can spend as much time with me as you like" Naruto said as he jumped over her fence and approached her again.

"Ew" Sakura said as she moved away and walked inside her house

"Ok see you tomorrow" Naruto said as he leaned on her fence

With a smirk that Sakura could have sworn meant 'You won't get rid of me that easily'.

It was a month after that night, Sakura and Ino where talking sitting on Sakuras fence

When Naruto walked up

"Hey Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said cheerfully

Sakura looked at him and looked away

"Anyway Ino" Sakura said turning to Ino

"Emm did i do something wrong..?" Naruto said moving into Sakuras view.

"Uhh..." Sakura said as she stared into Narutos deep sapphire eyes.

"Sakura!" Ino said noticing what's going on.

"N-no" Sakura said coming out of her daze.

"Was it your boyfriend again? Cause you know he's as gay as Christmas!"

Sakura couldn't help but giggled, Ino nudged her.

"Well I can see I'm not wanted see you tomorrow Sakura-Chan" Naruto said walking away.

"What was that?" Ino questioned.

"What was what?" Sakura said playing dumb

"You have a boyfriend" Ino said glaring at Sakura

"Well he hangs around a lot and I think I'm getting closer to him" Sakura said to Ino

"Closer?" Ino said questioning Sakura

"Yeah...and whenever he's gone I kind of miss him" Sakura said worried

"Do you like him?" Ino said bluntly

"No I can't I have a boyfriend..."

That night Sakura was in her room fixing her ribbon in the mirror she looked over at Naruto's house she felt a small smiled tugging on her lips but quickly stopped and shook her head.

"I can't stop thinking about him..." Sakura thought to herself

"I didn't even think about Sasuke this much when we were going out...I think...-" Sakura thought

"No there's no way" Sakura said shaking her head

Sakura walked over to her bed and sat down

"Ugh nothing makes sense anymore!" Sakura said and she fell back on her bed

"I was taught to only go out with 'the best' but still..." Sakura thought to herself

"My parents are so primitive" Sakura said turning over on her bed

She stayed like that till she fell asleep

The next morning Sakura was outside again sitting under her cherry blossom tree

Naruto took advantage of Sakura being alone and walked over and sat on her house fence

"Hey!" Naruto said smiling

"Oh hey" Sakura said not making eye contact

"...Why are you always out here on your own?" Naruto questioned

"My parents are always working or busy so I'm nearly always on my own..." Sakura said sadly

"Oh sorry..."

"Okay you asked me a question now I want to ask you one" Sakura said standing up and turning towards Naruto

"Okay! ask away" Naruto said jumping down off her fence and leaning on it instead

"How come you have those whisker marks on your cheeks?" Sakura said looking at Naruto

"Uhh...Birth marks" Naruto said laughing nervously

Sakura giggled and leaned on the fence with her face extremely close to Naruto

Naruto face went red then Sakura noticed what she was doing and jumped back

"_Oh my god I do like him!"_ Sakura thought to herself as she put her hands over her mouth

"What?" Naruto said confused

"Nothing just in deep thought" Sakura said nervously

"Well I got to go see you tomorrow" Sakura said as she ran away inside her house

She closed the door and leaned against it and blushed heavily.

"_I can't believe I just did that_" Sakura shouted to herself.

Later Sakura snuck out of her house so Naruto didn't see her

She went to Sasuke house and knocked on his door.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said as he opened the door.

"Sasuke we need to talk" Sakura said to Sasuke.

"I don't think it's working out with us, we just don't connect as much as I thought…so I think we should break up" Sakura said trying not to hurt Sasuke.

"YOU'RE breaking up with ME? There's some other guy isn't there?" Sasuke shouted.

"_Yes_" Sakura thought to herself.

"No I just don't think were right for each other" Sakura lied.

"Fine...I don't need you anyway" Sasuke said then slammed his door

Sakura sighed and walked away.

When Sakura got home it was almost sunset.

She heard Naruto calling her.

She giggled.

"_Somehow he always finds me_" she thought to herself.

"I haven't seen you at all today since this morning I called but no one answered" Naruto said as he walked up to her.

"I was just hanging out with uh...Ino!" Sakura said smiling nervously.

"Anyway why where you looking for me?" Sakura said curiously.

"Follow me" Naruto said as he grabbed Sakuras hand dragged her to a stream near sakura's house.

"Wow...It's beautiful" Sakura said amazed by the reflection of the sun on the stream.

Sakura and Naruto sat down and watched the stream,

Sakura moved closer to Naruto and put her hand on his,

Naruto blushed "D-don't you have a boyfriend?" Naruto said trying to hide that he was as red as a strawberry.

"Since when did that ever stop you" Sakura giggled.

"Besides, I broke up with him" Sakura said smiling.

"Why, I though you loved him?" Naruto asked trying not to smile.

"I only thought I did but I really didn't I actually love-" Sakura was cut off by someone grabbing her arm and pulling her up she turned to see it was her mom

"Mom?" Sakura said shocked

"Sakura you get away from that monster" Sakuras mom said as she tightened her grip on Sakuras arm. Naruto got pulled up by his jacket by Sakuras dad

"You stay away from our daughter" Sakuras dad said as he tore them apart

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted as her mom pulled her back to her house

Sakuras dad threw Naruto over to the fence and walked back to his house

Sakura's mom pushed Sakura in the door

"What were you thinking going out with that monster" Sakuras dad shouted to Sakura

"Stop saying that, he's not a monster! And I-I love him!" Sakura shouted before she had time to think

"Not a monster? He has the demon fox inside him Sakura open your eyes!" Sakura's mom replied

"What?" Sakura said in shock

"Didn't you notice anything strange about him" Sakuras dad said pacing

Sakura thought about it.

~~~  
><em>"How come you have those whisker marks on your cheeks?" Sakura said looking at Naruto<em>

_"Uhh...Birth marks" Naruto said laughing nervously_

~~~

"His face…" Was the only sentence Sakura could form. 

"The Marks?" Sakura's mom finished. 

"That's why he's always alone!" Sakura's dad brought to her attention.

"He's always alone?" Sakura said coming out of deep though.

"He could kill you at any moment!" Sakura's mom overacted.

"HE WOULDN'T KILL ME! Mom your overacting" Sakura shouted.

Sick of having this conversation Sakura ran upstairs into her room and slammed the door and dropped onto her bed.

"Naruto..." Sakura said as tears ran down her cheeks, She wasn't crying because of the confrontation she just had with her parents but rather her eyes had been opened to how konoha view Naruto.

Later Sakura heard a tapping on her window she walked over and open her window.

She looked down and saw Naruto staring up at her with his deep blue eyes.

"Naruto!...why are you wet?" Sakura said curiously.

"It was raining a while ago" Naruto said smiling.

"A while ago? How long have you been here?" Sakura asked.

"Heh...3 hours" Naruto said laughing.

"3 HOURS?-".

"But that doesn't matter just come outside".

"I can't my parents are downstairs they'll catch me for sure".

"Jump!" Naruto said bluntly.

"What? I'll break my legs!".

"Don't worry I'll catch you" Naruto said as he put out his arms.

Sakura closed her eyes a jumped when she opened them she was in Naruto's arms.

"Follow me" Naruto said as he put Sakura down and dragged her far away from her house to a small cliff.

"I'm sure your parent won't find you here" Naruto said to Sakura as he sat down.

"Naruto I'm sorry about my parents" Sakura said looking at the ground.

"It's ok it's not like it was your fault" Naruto said smiling.

"...Naruto can I ask you something?" Sakura said hesitant to ask.

"Yeah sure what is it?" Naruto asked.

"Is...Is the demon fox inside you..?" Sakura said not making eye contact with Naruto.

"Oh...Yeah it is...That's why most people are too afraid to be my friend because they think I'll kill them or something" Naruto said sadly

Sakura could see she upset Naruto so she moved closer to him and put her arms around his arm.

"I'm not afraid of you Naruto I..." Sakura stopped.

"You what?" Naruto said curiously

Sakura moved closer to Naruto and kissed him.

"I...Love you" Sakura said staring into Naruto's eyes

"I-I love you too Sakura-Chan" Naruto said staring back at Sakura shock.

Sakura and Naruto both lay on their backs and watched the stars

Sakura put her head on Narutos shoulder

"Can we stay like this for a while? I don't want to go home..." Sakura said looking at Naruto

"Yeah of course" Naruto said as he put his arm around Sakura

And they stayed there till they fell asleep

THE END


End file.
